


Soak All Your Troubles Away | Antonio Dawson

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [33]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Antonio lets himself into your apartment and sees that you're in the bath so he decides to join you. It can be fluff!❜❜-fileformatPairings: Antonio Dawson x ReaderFeaturing: Antonio Dawson, Y/n (Reader).Summary: Antonio finds y/n having a bath so he decides to join her.WARNINGS: Fluff, nudity, kissing, errors I missed.Word Count:345
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: One Chicago [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Soak All Your Troubles Away | Antonio Dawson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fileformat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileformat/gifts).



_**find this fic on[Watty](https://www.wattpad.com/1016888066-one-chicago-imagines-preferences-soak-all-your) & Tumblr** _

Antonio put the key in the door of your apartment. Turning it. The lock unclicked. He quickly opened your door. Slipping into your apartment quietly. Antonio closed your door. Locking it and putting the chain across. He chucked the keys on the hallway table near the door.

“Y/n,” Antonio called out, walking into the living room, furrowing his eyebrows when he didn’t find you in the living room. Antonio turned to face the direction of your kitchen, but you weren’t there either.

Antonio felt his heart speed up. A sinking feeling washing over him. Hands hovering above his gun holster. Antonio heard you humming, making him let out a sigh of relief.

He followed the sound of your humming. Smiling at you, as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

Antonio took a step into the bathroom. Stripping his shirt off. Dropping his shirt on the ground. He then took his gun holster off. Placing it carefully down on the vanity. Undoing his belt, then undoing the button on his jeans, unzipping the zip. Antonio stripped his jeans, then his boxers.

Antonio smirked as he heard you let out a whistle. Looking at you. you winked at him, beckoning him to come in the bathtub with you. You scooted forward.

Antonio kissed the top of your head, as he grabbed the sides of the bathtub. Getting into the bath.

The water splashing a bit. Sitting in between Antonio’s legs.

“How was work?” You asked as Antonio wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Pulling you closer to his chest.

Antonio let out a heavy sigh, making you crane your neck to look at him.

“Stressful,” Antonio sighed. Making you pout at him. His hands slipped down to your waist.

“But seeing you is the highlight of my day,” Antonio smirked, making you let out a giggle.

Antonio pressed a soft kiss on your cheek, Making you smile. His lips moved towards your lips. Kissing you softly. Your hand cupping his jawline. One of Antonio’s hands grabbed the side of your face, deepening the kiss…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Antonio Dawson or Chicago PD or One Chicago request? Send it! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
